


Cheaters Never Prosper (13/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [13]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CapSilver, M/M, captainsilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boardgames test the boundaries of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters Never Prosper (13/30)

**Author's Note:**

> Relation-Sh*t Challenge #11: Someone gets caught cheating.

"Are you flipping kidding me?!" Clint shouted as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Language..." Steven grumbled.

"You are right!" Wanda yelled, mimicking her partner and slapping her hands down on to the table as well.  "Flip is not the proper word for such a situation! We are well within our rights to use 'fu-"

A truck rumbled past the window causing the glass panes to shake and tingle in their frames.

"Sister!" Pietro gasped, his eyes wide. 

"No, you will not 'sister' me, Pietro Django Maximoff!" his twin exclaimed, pointing her gloved finger at her brother and his partner.  "Foul play is afoot!"

"That's a serious accusation, young lady," said Steve.  "You two are out of line!"

"Then, why-" cried Clint as he snatched his character from the board game and waved it in his rivals' faces. "-do Wanda and I keep winding back up at Lord Licorice's Castle every time we pass Queen Frostine then?"

Pietro slapped the offending cartoon character from the archer's hand.

"How dare you!"

"No, how dare you!" Wanda shot back.  "We shared a womb, Pietro!  How could you betray blood like this?!"

"And you're 'Captain America," Clint contributed, shaking his head with a look of absolute disappointment.  "What kind of man, who lives to inspire others with truth and justice, would stoop so low as to cheat on a board game for children?"

Steve looked at his partner.  He sighed. 

"You're right," he muttered, a blush creeping across his face.  "I... I cheated.  I rigged the cards.  I am sorry.  I guess the spirit of competition got to me."

Wanda shoved the board onto the floor as Clint threw the cards into their leader's face.  They stormed out of the room, screaming about reparations and justice.

As their shouts were devoured by the depth of the mansion, Steve turned to his beau.

"You owe me one, Pietro," he grumbled.  "I have half a mind to make you do _that thing_ I like..."

The speedster groaned.

"Fine," he groused.  "I'll go get the harness and the peanut butter..."


End file.
